narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!
is episode 101 and an omake episode of the original Naruto anime. The episode was filled with inconsistencies to the rest of the series, as the episode itself was not meant to be taken seriously. Synopsis The episode began with Naruto starting the idea of finding out what was under Kakashi's mask. Sasuke said that he thought it was ridiculous, and started to walk away from them while Sakura thought to herself that it sounded like fun. Naruto, wanting to convince Sasuke, then wondered aloud if Kakashi actually had lips like a blimp. Sasuke pictured Kakashi taking off his mask to show a large mouth with gigantic lips. Shocked but intrigued by the picture, Sasuke struggled to resist. Naruto, feeling that Sasuke only needed one more little push, again pondered, seemingly to himself, if Kakashi actually had buckteeth. Sasuke froze and thought up another image of Kakashi taking off his mask and having large buckteeth. Sasuke shuddered, and was finally convinced. The scene changed to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, with Team 7 (including Kakashi) eating ramen. They persuaded Kakashi to eat the ramen first so that he would take off his mask and eat, giving an opportunity to look at his face. When the ramen was served to him, he inspected the ramen and commented on how good it looked. He picked up his chopsticks, and, in the last moment before he was about to take off his mask, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru appeared (Ino saying, "Hey, Sasuke, what a coincidence!"), which blocked the others' view of Kakashi's face. After a short time spent getting Team 10 out of the way, Kakashi had already finished his miso ramen. Shocked by how fast Kakashi had eaten, Naruto noticed that Teuchi and Ayame were both awestruck at the sight of Kakashi's face (suggesting that Kakashi has an extremely handsome face). The team then simultaneously said, "Okay! Now I'm curious!" The scene changed again to where Sasuke had come up with the idea of tailing him. The group hid behind a billboard as Kakashi was walking by holding some grocery. He glanced to his right, and saw the window display of a book shop. He rushed up to the books and pressed himself up against the window, chuckling to himself goofily. Naruto asked Sakura what he was doing, to which she hurriedly replied, "You dolt! Don't let Kakashi hear you!" Kakashi appeared to hear them, and turned around, only to see the billboard behind which Team 7 was hiding that showed that one of his favorite books, Icha Icha Violence, was going to be made into a movie. As he walked around a corner, the team quickly followed him. When they rounded the corner however, they saw no sign of Kakashi. Wondering where he had gone, the team were startled as Kakashi appeared behind them and greeted them. As Kakashi asked what they were doing, he became suspicious and tried to think of what the team was doing. The scene changed again to Sasuke coming up with another idea to shadow him one at a time. The scene changed to Kakashi walking down the road whilst reading an Icha Icha book. Naruto then sneaked up behind him as Kakashi read. As Naruto was still hiding, Kakashi suddenly vanished without warning. Confused of where he had gone, Naruto went back to Sasuke and Sakura who were drinking tea at the Academy. After telling them what had happened, they all expressed disappointment. The scene changed again to a rainy day where Kakashi was shown standing at the memorial site. Sakura was hiding behind some trees, and wondered to herself how long Kakashi would remain staring at the memorial. When Sakura realized that something was wrong, she ran up to Kakashi and was startled to see a scarecrow there in his place. Sakura went back to Naruto and Sasuke, who were drinking tea at the Academy once more. Naruto and Sasuke became disappointed after they immediately realized that Sakura had failed. The scene changed again to Naruto and Sakura drinking tea, before turning to see Sasuke. Realizing that Sasuke had also been unsuccessful, they all showed mutual disappointment once more. The scene changed to where Team 7 were going out on a mission to help out a farm. As they headed out of Konoha, on the top of a hill there were three Rogue Ninja spying on them. The leader wanted to kill Kakashi as revenge. When his teammate said that he had forgotten why, he recounted how, three years ago, he had wanted to marry a beautiful woman. After an attempt to propose to the woman (to which she refused), Kakashi came out of a bush, saying that, if the woman had said no, then she meant it. After the three rogue ninjas became annoyed, they attacked Kakashi. After a few seconds of blinding light, the three ninjas were shown dangling in two trees, tied up. Kakashi took the girl back to her village, with the latter becoming attracted to Kakashi (as shown by the two hearts in her eyes). Afraid that the leader would get beaten up by Kakashi again, he decided to use another method to kill him. The team decided to stop at a motel for a break. Greeted by some peculiar people, the team prepared to eat lunch. The lady who had served them turned out to be the leader of the rogue ninja, saying that he had added a toxin to their food which would give the eater endless and uncontrollable hiccups, thus killing the person, who would be unable to breathe. When Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto wanted Kakashi to eat first so they could have him take off his mask again to eat, Kakashi ended up saying that he was on a diet. When Naruto threw a kettle of hot tea at him, claiming that his hand had slipped, Kakashi threw the table up immediately, causing all the food to drop to the floor and shielding him from the attack (also saying that his hands had slipped). As an argument with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura proceeded, the rogue ninja were upset that they had wasted all of their good cooking. The team then gathered together again, with Sasuke coming up with another idea. The scene changed to a hot spring, as Sasuke knew that Kakashi would have to take off his mask there. However, Sakura would miss her chance because the hot springs had separate baths for different genders. The rogue ninjas then had another idea whilst hiding behind a rock; when Kakashi came in, the leader would shoot a poison dart which would send him into endless and uncontrollable laughter. He would then continue to laugh until he died. Kakashi then entered the hot springs, only for the two boys to find that he had used another towel to substitute for his mask. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to find that they had got another failed attempt. The leader shot his poison dart but missed as Kakashi bent down to sit in the bath, with the dart hitting a frog instead. As Sasuke and Naruto left the bath area, they noticed the rogue ninjas' clothes. When the rogue ninjas exited as well, their clothes were gone, with them concluding that Naruto had taken them. The team left the motel, with the rogue ninjas following them in their extra pair of clothes. While working on the farm, the team finally decided to give up. However, Naruto then said that it was time to move onto drastic measures. They all dressed up in the rogue ninja clothes that Naruto had taken, and they attempted to attack Kakashi, with the rogue ninjas finding out that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing. They found an opening to reveal themselves, only to find out that Kakashi had already tied Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura together. When Kakashi asked them what they were doing, Sakura made up an idea and said that the rogue ninjas had fallen for their trap, as they had known that they were tailing them. After Sakura concluded, Kakashi approached the rogue ninjas. The rogue ninjas backed away a few inches and began to beg Kakashi for mercy. Realizing that Kakashi wasn't bothered, they were beaten up like they had been three years ago. After they had been tied up, Kakashi asked who the rogue ninjas were, showing that he had forgotten the incident from three years ago. The team left to return to Konoha, leaving the rogue ninjas at the farm. Naruto then asked Kakashi outright what was under his mask. Ironically, Kakashi agreed, and prepared to take off his mask. Before he did so, Sakura wondered if he had lip blimps, Sasuke wondered if he had buckteeth and Naruto wondered if he had a tiny "kissing mouth". After their anticipation, Kakashi finally took off his mask, only to reveal another mask that was lighter in color. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fell to the ground in horror whilst Kakashi laughed. Naruto then screamed, "WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!" Trivia * This episode was based on a three-page omake that was included with the first Naruto databook. * This episode was adapted into a mission in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution. However, in the game, Kakashi put Team 7 to sleep with a genjutsu instead of tricking them. * The three rogue ninja seen in this episode all had a ? on their forehead protectors. * In this episode Sasuke seems more serious about the mask more than anything else.